CRÓNICAS DE UN AMOR DESVENTURADO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William deseaba sentir amor, Grell quería ser amado y retribuir ese sentimiento, pero el destino y las normas de la sociedad nos hacen tomar decisiones no siempre correctas, tras barios acontecimientos, los dos hombres descubren que son el uno para el otro.
1. PROLOGO SENTIMIENTOS Y NECESIDADES

**_MI NUEVO FIC, ME FUE MUY DIFÍCIL COMENZAR ESTE FIC, NO TENIA LA INSPIRACIÓN, CONTABA CON LA IDEA PERO NO CON LAS ARMAS PARA COMENZARLA, ESPERO ME QUEDE BIEN Y NO LOS DEFRAUDE._**

**_William deseaba sentir amor, Grell quería ser amado y retribuir ese sentimiento, pero el destino y las normas de la sociedad nos hacen tomar decisiones no siempre correctas, tras barios acontecimientos, los dos hombres descubren que son el uno para el otro._**

**_GRELLIAM, DUDO MUCHO ESCRIBIR DE ALGUNA OTRA PAREJA. TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO._**

**_Este es un fic independiente de los otros pero me baso un poco en mi historia "reino shinigami", para la psicología de mis personajes, en los "el origen de Grell" y "William T Spears" a excepción del viaje de Grell, de ahí en fuera todo es completamente nuevo, espero no confundirlos. este podemos decir es el resumen y prologo.  
_**

* * *

Después de su examen Grell no se separaba de William, siempre acosándolo con obsequios y citas, Grell estaba solo y necesitaba de alguien, un "amigo", William pensó que tal ves si aceptaba salir una vez con el este lo dejaría de molestar al fin. Dejo todo muy claro antes de acceder a la cita, pero las cosas se habían salido de su control, Grell fue muy insistente y cuando menos lo imagino ya estaba teniendo relaciones con su subordinado, tal vez antes de convertirse en gerente esto no lo hubiera importado en lo más mínimo pero ahora no tenia tiempo para esas cosas y tenia una reputación que mantener, ademas de que eran "amigos" y "hombres", dos hombres no podían ser amantes y Grell, seria el ultimo hombre que el escogería como pareja, era descuidado, alborotador, sanguinario, engreído, presumido y salvaje, todo lo contrario a el, pero esta escena se repitió más de una vez, ambos se necesitaban, se complementaban, uno buscaba amor y el otro tenia la necesidad de sentir , de liberarse de la monotonía, la necesidad de cuidar y proteger.

Una habitación, un acto prohibido, corazones que laten en desenfreno, el testigo una cama, sobre de ella dos cuerpos buscando complementarse. Debajo un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, espalda fuerte y hombros anchos, cintura pequeña y caderas rectas, un pecho plano y firme, brazos delgados, manos finas y un abdomen plano y delicado, una piernas largas y bien torneadas. Encima un cuerpo grande, fuerte, marcado y bien proporcionado, movimientos erráticos, caderas que se mueven en un ritmo nuevo y desconocido, piernas que estorban y buscan un lugar para permanecer, manos que se toman fuertemente y dedos que se entrelazan, labios que se unen y lenguas que buscan el dominio de una boca, dos personas, distintos sentimientos y un mismo deseo, la felicidad.

Un joven William de cabello desordenado despertó en una recamara ajena, estaba cansado y muy cómodo, no querida moverse, pero debía irse, no le gustaba dormir en esa habitación, pero el cansancio lo venció, ahora debía marcharse, las cosas eran más fáciles antes, menos responsabilidades, nada de sentimientos. Antes de que William tomara las riendas de la división de Londres todo era más fácil y esto funcionaba para ambos.

William ya no quería estar ahí, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, salio de la cama, coloco los pies descalzos en el frío suelo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, tomo su ropa y se vistió, se puso de pie y avanzo rumbo a la puerta.

**_-¿Will?..._**

**_-...¿A donde vas?.-_ **Grell despertó.

**_-Es tarde.-_**dijo el moreno sin mirar al pelirrojo.

**_-¿Por que no te quedas?.-_** Grell estiro su brazo para tomar de la mano a William y regresarlo a la cama, William solo suspiro con fastidio, _"¿cuantas veces había pasado ya por esto?"_

_**-¿Por que insistes Sutcliff?, creí habértelo explicado antes.-** _dijo William con el ceño fruncido.

**_-No soy tonto William, se que no me quieres, "solo tomo lo que puedo".-_ **el pelirrojo hablo con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un tono de voz miserable.

Solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, un abatido Grell Sutcliff se quedo solo en su cuarto, de verdad estaba tan feliz de tener a "su" William en su cama, pero su amigo había cambiado todo era "trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, siempre el maldito trabajo ante todo". Grell solo se dejo caer en su cama en posición fetal y volvió a dormir, de nada servia llorar.

* * *

William ya estaba en su propia cama, por fin podría dormir sin los ronquidos de Sutcliff, sin sus abrazos y sin su calor, estaba solo, _"solo". ¿Porque no podía darle lo que quería ", "amor", "ternura"_, realmente no era mucho lo que pedía el pelirrojo, pero para William si lo era, todo eso era una perdida de tiempo y el no pasaría por lo mismo nuevamente.

La misma rutina, día con día , año con año, décadas, la soledad, el deseo, regalos, presentes, lo que sea por ganarse una palabra de afecto o aprobación, pero el sexo no lo era todo, Grell necesitaba amor y solo recibía reprimendas y rechazos, sus besos no eran bien recibidos, sus abrazos eran castigados.

Una solución, una mujer, las coincidencias, las necesidades, el amor, la sangre, la adrenalina, un complemento. Las visitas disminuyen a la mitad, no más besos, no más atención, no más amor, libertad, soledad, algo falta "rojo", William quería sentir, pero no estos sentimientos, ira, celos, necesidad de calor.

Grell ya no esta, Grell es feliz, dos cuerpos, un juego, una cama distinta, nuevas sensaciones, un corazón roto, venganza justicia, las rameras mueren y el trabajo se incrementa, la amargura crece en William y la felicidad en Grell, pero una acción, un niño y su mayordomo, la familia y los recuerdos, un grave error, dos corazones rotos, listos para sanarse uno a otro, la misma rutina regresa.

**_-¿porque tenias que aterrizar en mi cara?.-_** Grell esta en la bañera enojado mientras William lo atiende.

**_-Te fuiste a jugar, abandonaste tu trabajo.-_** William dice sin emoción en su rostro.

**_-Yo no soy tu tapete, solo porque crees que el suelo no es digno de ti no significa que puedes tratarme así.-_** reclama Grell.

_**-Me dejaste.-**_ dijo William mientras curaba las heridas del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Grell se queda cayado, no hay palabras. solo sentimientos tristes.

**_-Lo siento Will.-_** una caricia, un beso, actos que llevan a algo más pero ya conocido, la rutina, el perdón, la redención el amor.

* * *

**_si es muy corto, pero actualizare rápido, lo prometo. _**


	2. Chapter 1 CASTIGO Y PERDON

**_HE TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON ESTE FIC, NO ENCUENTRO LA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO QUIERO HACERLO, DEBO ESCRIBIR ALGO O MORIRÉ JAJAJAJAJ OK NO MORIRÉ PERO NECESITO ESCRIBIR, TWT LO SIENTO, TENGO MUCHO ESTRÉS PERO ESPERO MEJORAR CONFORME PASEN LOS CAPÍTULOS, HE DECIDIDO HACER UNA SITUACIÓN DISTINTA POR CAPITULO. _**

* * *

**_CASTIGO & _****_PERDÓN_**

William había terminado de curar las heridas de Grell, lo dejo en su cama durmiendo, ya lo castigaría mañana, por ahora solo quería dormir, Grell siempre lo hacia estresarse. El moreno llego a su casa, bebió una tasa de té, _"tan reconfortante y cálido como un abrazo"_, se ducho y se fue a dormir, pero como siempre Grell seguiría causando problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, el gerente llego temprano a su trabajo como todos los días, y esperaba que sus empleados llegaran igual de temprano, pasaron las horas, ya era medio día y Sutcliff no llegaba, esto molesto a William, pues no le había dado el día libre, Grell tenia que ser castigado, seguramente estaba holgazaneando en su casa, William se levanto de su asiento y salio de su oficina, se dirigió al departamento del pelirrojo, estaba realmente molesto y no escucho a los saludos de sus empleados.

William ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Grell, llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto, William llamo tres veces más.

**_-Sutcliff, se que estas ahí, abre la puerta.-_** primer llamado.

**_-Abre la maldita puerta Sutcliff.-_ **segunda llamada.

**_-Grell Sutcliff, voy a entrar y te sacare a rastras.-_** William amenazo, llamando la atención de los vecinos. El moreno suspiro, odiaba ser el centro de atención en situaciones absurdas, saco una llave de su bolsillo, la llave que Grell le dio como obsequio en uno de sus aniversarios.

William entro al apartamento, _"rojo"_, el lugar estaba desorganizado, no solo por la larga ausencia de su propietario, alguien había entrado a la fuerza, esto preocupo a William, _"¿porque Grell no podía dejar de causar problemas?"_.

El gerente regreso a su despacho y fue sorprendido por Eric Slingby con más malas noticias.

**_-Spears, ¿Donde has estado?, se llevaron a Sutcliff, esta en una celda, los jefes te están buscando.- _**La ira y el dolor de cabeza crecieron en William, ahora estaba en problemas, el molesto gerente se dirigió hacia las celdas, era raro que un shinigami fuera encerrado, solo los dioses caídos, los traidores, dementes y demonios eran encerrados, aunque Grell cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser arrestado.

William llego a la celda, tuvo problemas para que le permitieran pasar, el pelirrojo estaba en aislamiento, pero William no permitiría que cualquier subordinado de menor rango le dijera que hacer. Al llegar vio a Grell acurrucado en la reja, William golpeo su cabeza con su death scythe, el pelirrojo se alarmo y maldijo, pero al notar que era su jefe sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba realmente feliz.

-**_Will, oh Will, viniste por mi, esos idiotas me trajeron aquí sin decirme porque.-_** Grell dijo en tono triste y desconcertado lamentándose William noto que las muñecas del pelirrojo estaban heridas y ordeno las aflojaran un poco, el guardia se molesto mucho, les había costado mucho trabajo someterlo.

**_-Iras a juicio Sutcliff.-_** dijo William sin emoción en su rostro.

_**-¿Que?!...**_

_**-... No William, no puedes permitir eso...**_

_**-... ¿Que sera de mi Will?.-**_ Grell se levanto de inmediato, se acurruco en una esquina de la celda y comenzó a llorar.

William suspiro y pidió le abrieran la celda, entro y se indico junto a su subordinado, aunque quería golpearlo esa no seria la solución.

**_-Seras juzgado por matar a las prostitutas, no estaban en la lista de muertes programadas, abandonaste tu trabajo y fraternizaste con un demonio.-_** William explico mientras trataba de no ahorcar a Grell.

_**-No Will, ellas merecían morir.-**_ Grell dijo secándose las lagrimas.

_**-Sutcliff.-**_ Will interrumpió, sabia del deseo de Grell por tener hijos pero el sabia que ese deseo en este momento era solo un pretexto para incitar a la mujer a matar sin remordimientos, Grell quería un hijo, pero amaba las la sangre.

**_-Will, lamento haberme ido y dejarte_**. **_Ella no significo nada para mi, después de todo no pudo matar al mocoso.-_** el pelirrojo se acurruco sobre el pecho de William, esto incomodo un poco al moreno, Grell no conocía limites ni el respeto por el espacio personal.

_**-Querías parir a los hijos de esa alimaña.-**_ William no creía en las palabras del pelirrojo, así que lo alejo y se puso de pie.

_**-Sutcliff, se le insinuó a cada oportunidad al demonio, se acostó con la mujerzuela roja y aun conserva su abrigo.-**_ William dijo mientras se dirigía ala salida de la celda.

_**-Will, William, sabes que solo te amo a ti, yo solo jugaba con ese demonio.- ** _el pelirrojo se levanto y corrió hasta donde William para abrazarlo.

**_-Por favor Will, no quiero morir, no me dejes.-_** Grell enterró su rostro en la espalda de su jefe. William se tenso de inmediato, se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a Grell.

_**-Mañana en la mañana inicia el juicio, vendré por ti.-**_ William salio de la celda y se marcho, Grell siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Grell se quedo solo en la celda y se recostó en su cama, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, William no lo dejaría. Como prometió William, llego puntual por Grell, pero al llegar sus ojos se llevaron una roja sorpresa, Grell llevaba puesto un traje rojo.

_**-Sutcliff! **__**"¿rojo para un juicio?".**_

_**-Will cariño, tenia que verme presentable.- **_Grell dijo sonriente mientras colgaba del cuello de su jefe.

_**-Honestamente.- **_William suspiro y se ajusto sus gafas.

El juicio paso rápido, realmente las prostitutas no cambiarían el mundo y William abogo por Grell, con el pretexto de tener poco personal, no podía darse el lujo de perder a un empleado, se acordó que el gerente seria responsable del pelirrojo y que quedaría en sus manos su castigo, William sonrió algo raro en el, pero ahora si que disfrutaría el castigar a Sutcliff. Grell se alarmo, ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

_**-Noooooooooo!...**_

_**-...mi bebé!.- Grell grito.-**_ William confisco su guadaña.

**_-¿Con que haré mi trabajo Will? esto no sirve.-_** el pelirrojo rechazo las tijeras que se le otorgaron.

**_-Sutcliff.-_** la paciencia del gerente se agotaba.

_**-Will, por lo menos podrías darme unas rojas.-**_ Grell dijo en tono tímido, pero William accedió.

_**-Gracias Will.-**_ el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y beso de sorpresa a su jefe, el beso se volvió apasionado, después de un largo rato Grell rompió el beso y salio rápido de la oficina.

**_-Te vez lindo Will cariño.- _**William no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.


	3. Chapter 2 CELOS Y VENGANZA

**_este capitulo es una combinación entre el manga, el capitulo del Campania y el anime, todo pertenece a yana toboso. SPOILEEEER! LEAN EL MANGA CAP. 55. contiene algo del OVA LA HISTORIA DE WILL EL SHINIGAMI._**

**_Y frases de la canción KILL IN THE HEAVEN DE JUN FUKUYAMA. _**

**_lamento sonar vulgar en este capitulo, pero no se me ocurría nada más que poner, ya se que mi Grell suele ser fuera de las características del personaje, lo siento, en este capitulo hay referencia sobre obtener beneficios por medio del sexo, si no les gusta no lo lean, están advertidos. _**

* * *

**_CELOS Y VENGANZA_**

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde que Grell se había ido a jugar al mayordomo torpe y asesino, aun no tenia permitido salir a cosechar, William lo tenia a su lado siempre, el gerente era feliz aunque no lo demostrara, Grell no lo era y el si lo demostraba, el era un alma libre, no podían mantenerlo encerrado por mucho tiempo, finalmente para su suerte algo extraño sucedió en el reino humano, cuando la gente muere, muere y ya, no puede seguir por ahí como si nada, pero esto sucedió en un barco "Campania" los muertos revivían sus almas ya habían sido cosechadas pero los cuerpos seguían andando, Ronald Knox fue enviado a investigar junto con Grell Sutcliff.

Ronald llego donde el barco, pero antes que todo, se puso a coquetear con cuanta mujer bonita se encontró después de todo Sutcliff senpai no había llegado aun, así que se divertiría un rato.

Grell se encontraba en la oficina "dialogando" la opción de que para esta misión se le regresara su guadaña original, tendría que persuadir a su jefe. William echo la cabeza hacia atrás no pudo resistirse más, Grell era muy "bueno " persuadiendo usando la boca, el pelirrojo se levanto del suelo se relamió los labios y se sentó en el regazo de su jefe.

**-Will cariño, ¿puedo obtener de nuevo mi death scythe?.**- pregunto Grell haciendo la cara más tierna e inocente que tenia.

William frunció el ceño, pero no pudo negarse, invoco la mortífera motosierra y se la entrego a su subordinado.

_**-Will, gracias, por eso te amo.-** _Grell tomo su guadaña y salio rápido de la oficina, no sin antes mandarle un dulce beso a su jefe y guiñarle el ojo.

William se quedo solo en su oficina, _"¿porque le permitió a Grell hacer eso?, ¿que no lo detesta?,¿no quería mantenerlo alejado, una relación sin sentimientos?_" William coloco sus rostro entre sus manos, tenia mucho que pensar. Lo que hacia era malo y nocivo para Grell, el pelirrojo lo amaba pero el gerente no quería amarlo, quería ser libre de emociones, no quería sufrir por amor, pero esto lo hacia sufrir, el tener sexo con Grell era una forma de darle a entender que eran alguna especie de pareja. William no quería eso.

* * *

Grell llego con Ronald por fin, estaba feliz y orgulloso, tenia a su amada motosierra, su alegría se incremento al doble pues en ese barco estaba su amado Sebas-chan, que suerte tenia el pelirrojo, pero el trabajo era primero, tenían que investigar, pronto "los zombies" aparecieron, todo era cosa de Undertaker, el viejo hombre loco estaba orgulloso de sus muñecas y no permitiría que unos aprendices a shinigami interfirieran, Ronald, Grell, Sebastian y Undertaker se enfrentaron en una lucha y fue ahí donde la identidad del viejo fue revelada, el hombre se descubrió los ojos, era un shinigami, no poseía anteojos, así que seguramente era un desertor, el peligris era por mucho más poderoso que Grell, pocos seres eran más fuertes que el demente pelirrojo, el shinigami hirió con su guadaña a los jóvenes semidioses y huyo, el barco se estaba hundiendo, todos debían marcharse, _"que desconsiderado de Sebastian el no ayudar a una dama", _Ronald y Grell yacían flotando en el mar, tenían un buen rato ahí, para su suerte William se percato de su ausencia en el trabajo y fue por ellos, los salvo, Grell estaba muy feliz, Will siempre llegaba para salvarlo, como un caballero a su princesa, el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre su jefe para darle las gracias pero este se hizo a un lado dejándolo caer nuevamente al mar, las muestras de afecto en publico están estrictamente prohibidas. William suspiro y saco al pequeño hombre ayudado por su guadaña, Will era muy fuerte, con una mano y sin ayuda saco el cuerpo de sus subordinado, tampoco era como si Grell pesara demasiado.

Los tres hombres regresaron a la cede, el gerente reprendió a sus empleados en su oficina y confisco nuevamente la guadaña del pelirrojo, se gano una gran cantidad de maldiciones por parte de sus rojo empleado, pero de verdad disfrutaba hacerlo enojar, ademas de que no habían cumplido correctamente su misión así que no se gano el derecho de conservar su arma.

* * *

Nuevos reclutas llegaron a la cede, por fin se le había autorizado a William emplear nuevos shinigamis, pero debía de entrenarlos junto con Grell, eran profesores, el trabajo para William jamas se detenía.

El gerente fue a la academia para tomar un grupo de estudiantes, los mejores de su generación y darles un recorrido por las oficinas, el moreno les explico lo que seria su trabajo en un futuro si se graduaban, Grell tuvo la oportunidad de contar su historia de amor con su jefe, interrumpido varias veces por este para aclarar las cosas y contarlas como pasaron en realidad.

William por lo regular se la pasaba en su oficina dejando a los alumnos repartidos con Grell o Eric, Grell era el maestro de técnica defensa y ataque, se había ganado el puesto, quien mejor que el para darle una paliza a los jóvenes entusiastas.

Pero el gerente no era ciego, podía ver como algunos estudiantes observaban a su pelirrojo, eran hombres y no tenían problemas con el genero de su rojo profesor, muchos querían comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos, Grell era hermoso, de eso no había duda. Aunque Grell siempre decía que no le interesaban los niños, era obvio y seguro de que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Grell estaba en el área de entrenamiento, luchando con un grupo de jóvenes, muchos ya malheridos por su maestro, William termino su papeleo y fue a supervisar el entrenamiento, no quería otra demanda para Grell que solía abusar de los chicos, lo que William vio hizo hervir su sangre de coraje y frustración.

Grell estaba en el suelo inerte sin hacer nada, sobre de el un alumno, lo tenia sometido, el pelirrojo tenia una gran sonrisa, su respiración era pesada, estaba disfrutando esto, incluso se podía decir que estaba excitado, el descarado alumno tenia su rostro muy cerca al de Grell, casi rosaba sus labios de no ser porque una fuerza mayor lo arrojo lejos. William se abrió camino entre los demás alumnos, tomo de la camisa al joven que estaba sobre su pelirrojo y lo arrojo lejos, William no estaba razonando en ese momento.

_**-La clase termino.-**_ William alzo a su empleado del suelo, su ira creció más, Grell no traía su gabardina roja ni su corbata, incluso tenia la camisa desabrochada unos botones mostrando su tonificado pecho. el moreno tomo del cabello a Grell y lo llevo a su oficina, ya pagaría su exhibicionismo.

Ya en la oficina de William ambos hombres discutieron.

**_- William! ya suéltame, no tienes porque tratarme así.-_** reclamo Grell, esta muy molesto.

**_-¿Cuando dejaras de comportarte como una mujerzuela?.-_** William estaba sumamente molesto, apretaba fuertemente los labios de Grell entre dos de sus dedos y lo tenia arrinconado en la pared.

**_-¿Estas celoso Will?.-_** Grell se soltó de su agarre y dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus filosos dientes, esta pregunta incomodo al gerente y lo hizo volver en sí, pero no respondió ni sí ni no.

Las cosas se quedaron así, los hombres volvieron a sus trabajos, pero William mantendría un ojo en ese novato.

Una semana paso desde el incidente entre los shinigamis, por lo regular Grell comía siempre con William, ya sea en la cafetería o en su oficina, pero en esta ocasión Grell no se presento, William salio a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró esto le hizo pensar que tal vez se había escapado a ver a esa alimaña, pero fue algo peor, Grell estaba en la cafetería con el mismo alumno, este tenia sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo y ambos reían. William respiro profundo para calmarse pero no funciono, el moreno tomo del brazo al pelirrojo, de forma dolorosa, seguro dejaría marcas y tomo al chico por el cuello.

**_-Sí te acercas a Sutcliff otra vez, te arrancare la cabeza.-_** William amenazo al chico, murmurando las venenosas palabras en su oído, el chico quedo aterrorizado, todos sabían lo sádico que era el jefe en sus castigos.

A nadie le sorprendió la actitud de William era común verlo arrastrar al pelirrojo de regreso al trabajo, todos pensarían que alejaba a la cabeza roja del chico para que no corrompiera y arruinara a un buen elemento.

* * *

_**-Demonios William, no puedes controlar con quien salgo, mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.-**_ Grell estaba igual de molesto, no era la primera vez que William alejaba a los hombres de el.

Muchos hombres y mujeres deseaban al pelirrojo, algunos solo para una noche y esto dejaba destrozado a Grell, el buscaba un amor verdadero, alguien con quien casarse en una blanca iglesia con bello vestido rojo y tener una casa con techo rojo. Pero muchos solo se aprovechaban del pelirrojo, esto enfurecía a William, era su mejor amigo y aunque el no podía cumplir su sueño de amor tampoco permitiría que lastimaran a Grell, porque debajo de su alegre sonrisa se escondía un inseguro hombre.

William solía llenar y sancionar a los hombres y mujeres que pretendían al pelirrojo, los llenaba de horas extra, incluso los mandaba a otras divisiones, incluso muchos eran demandados por acoso y Grell ni siquiera estaba enterado, William siempre trataba de "proteger" a su amigo.

**_-Esto no es una casa de citas ni un burdel Sutcliff, deja de pavonearte como la ramera de Londres durante tus horas de trabajo.-_** William le grito a su subordinado y seguro seguiría insultándolo de no ser porque Grell le dio un puñetazo en la nariz tirándolo al suelo y saliendo de la oficina.


	4. Chapter 3 TRAICIÓN

**_ESTE CAPITULO ES DE GRELL X SEBAS. Y WILL X OC_**

**_SE ACERCA EL FINAL, HAN SIDO MALOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, ME HAN ABANDONADO DEJÁNDOME MUY TRISTE, SIN COMENTARIOS, LLORARE, (ALGO DE CHANTAJE) BUENO, PERO DE VERDAD YA NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN JAJAJAJ LO SIENTO :'( ._**

**_TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO._**

* * *

**_TRAICIÓN _**

Deseo, lujuria, dos cuerpos, el pecado, amor, un corazón roto, un juego, la traición.

La relación entre William y Grell no mejoro en nada después de su ultima riña, el pelirrojo siguió saliendo con su alumno, nada formal evidentemente, ademas de coquetear con otros hombres y ese demonio, William no podía soportarlo, quería todo de Grell y a la vez nada, odiaba ver a otros hombres con el pelirrojo, sabia lo que pasaría, unas citas, unos tragos, dormirían juntos, usarían a Grell y acto seguido tendría a un deprimido sanguinario en su oficina, William lleno de horas extra al pelirrojo para impedirle salir pero este siempre se escapaba, ambos se extrañaban pero eran demasiado orgullosos para disculparse uno con el otro.

William estaba en su oficina, concentrado en su papeleo cuando su paz fue interrumpida, se escuchaba en el pasillo el golpeteo de unos tacones sobre el piso, de repente la puerta se abrió sin aviso, el corazón de William salto de alegría _ "Grell le había perdonado", _pero su alegría se vino abajo cuando vio entrar a una mujer, era una chica de asuntos generales. _  
_

**_-Señor Spears, usted sabe...-_** la chica era muy tímida.

**_-...Me gustaría salir con usted.-_ **la joven dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas y sin alzar la visita

**_-Tengo entendido que ya no es tan cercano al señor Sutcliff.-_ ** a la mujer le gustaba el gerente desde hace mucho pero siempre guardaba distancia para salvar su vida, todos sabían que cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a William se enfrentaría a la ira de Grell Sutcliff.

_"Bien, si Grell quería jugar el también podía jugar sucio"._

Grell estaba cansado, extrañaba a William, así que decidió hacer las pases con el, era tan aburrido todo sin el. El pelirrojo camino rumbo a la oficina de su jefe, iba a entrar como siempre sin llamar antes pero se detuvo, podía oler el aroma de una mujer dentro de la oficina, _"¿que ramera se atrevía a encerrarse con su William?" _la parca escucho con atención la conversación que se llevaba ahí adentro, el pelirrojo palideció, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no tenia control en sus extremidades, _"William había aceptado"_ Grell quería gritar y llorar, se sintió tan mal como cuando Angelina, su amada Angelina lo traiciono y no mato al mocoso de Ciel, _"¿porque cuando entregaba su corazón las personas lo traicionaban?"_

La parca roja salio del despacho, tenia que matar a alguien, alguien debía pagar por las heridas de su corazón, por su dolor.

* * *

Grell había terminado con su agenda, haría destrozado los cuerpos, cuando llevo sus informes a su jefe estos estaban manchados de sangre, el gerente se molesto mucho, esos documentos no servían reprendió a su subordinado, pero parecía que este no lo escuchaba.

_**-Sutcliff, estas escuchando lo que te digo.-** _William estaba molesto.

**_-Porque no vas y se lo dices a tu ramera.-_ **Grell dijo mientras contenía sus lagrimas, no lloraría frente a este cruel hombre.

**_-Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia Sutcliff, ahora márchate y haz bien tu trabajo.-_** William dijo fríamente devolviendo los documentos.

**_-Siempre tan frío.-_** Grell los tomo y los arrojo a su rostro saliendo rápidamente de la oficina y azotando la puerta.

William se quedo en silencio, se ajusto sus gafas con su death scythe, solía hacerlo cuando se sentía frustrado, ellas eran lo único que podía mantener bajo control.

El pelirrojo se encerró en su habitación, se desnudo y se metió a la cama, se sentía muy mal, necesitaba algo, "amor" pero el amor le estaba negado, algo más, _"¿que era tan placentero como el amor?", "dolor", _el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo sobre las mantas que yacían bajo el, pronto sus suaves toques se volvieron ásperos y agresivos, encajo sus rojas uñas en su pálida y suave piel rompiéndola y haciéndola sangrar, _"era tan reconfortante"_ pero no era suficiente, la parca derramo sus lagrimas, estaba solo, odiaba estar solo.

* * *

Grell estaba en la habitación del demonio Michaelis, el pelirrojo necesitaba calor y para su suerte el demonio tenia hambre, no le permitiría devorar su alma, pero le daría algo de carne y lujuria.

El demonio tenia parafilias muy extrañas, lo hizo cambiar a su forma humana a cuando era mayordomo de Madam Red, le puso un listón con un cascabel en el cuello.

_**-Muy bien Grell san, siempre quise tenerlo así, tan sumiso, tan pequeño y adorable e indefenso, su forma humana es demasiado provocadora.-** _el mayordomo dijo con una sonrisa.

**_-No te confíes mi amado Sebas-chan, no soy tan sumisa como parezco.-_** Grell ronroneó al oído de su amante.

**_-Ahora, maúlle para mi, mi lindo gatito.- _**Sebastian comenzó a acariciar desde la cabeza hasta lo largo de la espalda al pelirrojo como si se tratara de un gato.

Grell trataba de reprimir gemidos, aunque le era incomodo este trato, disfrutaba del tacto del demonio.

**_-Vamos Sebas-chan, deja de jugar.-_ **Sebastian comenzó tortuosamente a preparar al shinigami.

**_-Grell san, que clase de mayordomo seria yo si al recibir mi juguete nuevo lo rompiera en ese instante -_** el demonio dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad consideraba a Grell como su nuevo juguete.

El rojo shinigami podía sentir como un hilo de sangre escurra por sus piernas, el demonio era muy salvaje, le estaba dando el dolor que tanto necesitaba, Grell trato de reprimir sus gemidos, muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera William quien le proporcionara el placer que tanto anhelaba, imaginaba que era William quien estaba sobre de el, cada beso cada caricia, deseaba que fuera William, pero no, no era Will y no había besos ni caricias, el demonio lo había amarrado de las muñecas para restringir sus movimientos. Sebastian marco, rasguño y mordió la delicada piel dejando marcas moradas por todo el delgado cuerpo, sabía que el gerente las vería, "odiaba a William" y como disfrutaría de su reacción al ver el mancillado cuerpo.

**_-Will!._**- un nombre lleno de éxtasis salio de los labios de la parca cuando llego a su clímax, el pelirrojo se quedo en shock esperaba que Sebastian lo golpeara por su error pero el demonio solo siguió hasta llegar a su orgasmo, se levanto y salio de la recamara dejando a Grell amarrado.

* * *

_Tristeza, remordimiento, amor, el perdón._

No era suficiente, necesitaba más, más dolor, más sangre, las visitas del pelirrojo para con el demonio continuaron hasta que William lo descubrió y lo obligo a detenerse.

**_-¿Porque Grell?.-_ **William cuestiono triste, mientras curaba las heridas del cuerpo de su amigo.

**_-¿Desearías que fuera una mujer?-_ **fue la respuesta de Grell.

**_-Somos amigos Grell, no podemos ser nada más.-_ **William se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

_**-Mientes Will, hemos estado juntos tantos años, no puedes decirme que no me amas.-**_ Grell tenia la voz entrecortada, hablaba entre sollozos e hipos, alejo la mano de William que trataba de curarlo y se envolvió en sus sabanas, solo quería dormir.

_**-Sutcliff, no discutiré esto contigo otra vez, somos hombres, mi amistad es lo único que puedo brindarte.-**_ William grito ya molesto mientras arrancaba las sabanas que cubrían a Grell.

**_-Los amigos no tienen sexo William!.-_**


	5. Chapter 4 ARREPENTIMIENTO

**_ARREPENTIMIENTO_**

16 de Diciembre, Grell siempre lleno de regalos e invitaciones a William, desde temprano lo buscaba para planear el día, con la esperanza de que este año sí accediera a festejar, pero el gerente siempre lo rechazaba, flores, fotos, comidas, ropa, lo que sea pero William siempre rechazo los presentes, la noche de navidad y año nuevo eran nuevas oportunidades, Grell no se rendiría nunca o ¿sí?, el pelirrojo siempre estaría para su jefe ¿no?, para la eternidad.

Pero una revisión de rutina, un hombre, el destino o la mala suerte cambiaría sus vidas dramáticamente, como cada fin de año, un supervisor viajaba a la cede de Londres para ver que tal marchaba la zona de William, pero este hombre vino por algo más, sus ojos se fijaron en "alguien" más. William no le dio importancia, pues Grell se le lanzaba a cualquier hombre bien parecido, pero estos siempre lo rechazaban así que el estaba tranquilo, jamas se imagino que todo se saldría de control.

Pero Grell tenia sentimientos, a pesar de ser un Dios de la muerte, lo de no tener sentimientos solo se aplicaba durante el trabajo, no en la vida personal. William vivía en su mundo caótico de perfección y papeleo, tan encerrado que no veía más haya de los documentos que tenia en las manos frente a el.

Grell necesitaba amor, un hombre, una luz al fondo del camino seria su salvación o acaso eran el túnel que conduce a las puertas del infierno. A lo largo de los años Grell amo a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, pero nunca tomo las decisiones correctas, su ira lo hizo matar a Madam Red, la única mujer digna de su corazón. Los hombres eran otra historia, al pelirrojo le gustaba jugar a la damisela en apuros, fácilmente siempre entregaba su corazón y un poco más a cualquier hombre guapo, aunque estos no valieran la pena, ¿William, Sebastian?, eran crueles, solían golpearlo más de la cuenta llegaban al punto en que dejaba de ser divertido o excitante. "_¿Los golpes eran su forma de demostrarle que lo amaban? ". _Pero llegaron las caricias y la dulzura a su vida, siempre serian mejor que los golpes de Sebas-chan o la indiferencia y frialdad continua de William.

* * *

William necesitaba salir de su monotonía, deseaba algo más y Grell se lo daba, pero era incorrecto corresponder a esos sentimientos, lo más inteligente era tomar solo lo que necesitaba, en su vida humana lo tomo todo y lo dio al doble, amo a su mujer y esta lo traiciono, el no pasaría por lo mismo nunca más, ademas de que sabia que el pelirrojo le arruinaría la vida, Grell era muy enamoradizo y el no lo compartiría pero sabia que su empleado no podría ser enjaulado como sus amadas palomas, el era libre, ademas de que el hombre pequeño no lograba mantenerse sin problemas ni cinco minutos, el gerente siempre tenia que estar detrás de su amigo, salvándole de los castigos serios.

Aunque lo negara William amaba a su subordinado pero tenia miedo, era Diciembre, William ya sabia lo que le esperaba un empalagoso torbellino rojo todo el día colgando de su brazo, pero eso no paso, ni el 16 ni el 24 ni en la fiesta de la oficina por el fin de año, Grell no apareció, no, Grell ya tenia un nuevo amor, uno ¿real?, uno correspondido, _"¿como es que William no lo noto antes?". _

La noche de fin de año, los shinigamis celebran, aunque todos lo dudaran William disfrutaba de la fiesta en la oficina, era de las pocas veces que salia para bailar beber y charlar, pero William solo hacia estas actividades con su pelirrojo, nadie cuestionaba pues suponían que al gerente no le quedaba más que ceder a la insistencia de su empleado, era eso o matarlo.

Esta noche la fiesta seria a lo grande pues también se festejaba el ingreso de nuevos reclutas, pero algo estaba mal, faltaba algo, había sido una tarde muy tranquila, sin invitaciones, mimos o regalos, hacía varios días el pelirrojo era distante.

El gerente salio de su oficina y se dirigió a la de Sutcliff, era una suerte que los pasillos estuvieran solos, todos estaban en planta baja disfrutando. El gerente se detuvo frente a la puerta, hubiera entrado de no ser porque algo lo dejo catatónico, una frase, nada fuera de lo común la escucho mil veces antes, sinceramente o llena de lujuria, pero siempre fue un frase solo para el.

**_-Te amo!.-_** frase dicha entre gemidos de placer. Grell estaba con alguien en su oficina, William se puso pálido al escuchar a su subordinado, sus piernas temblaban, quería entrar y matarlos a ambos, quería correr, llorar, lo que sea pero su cuerpo no reacciono _"¿quien le había robado a su pelirrojo otra vez.?"_

**_-William san.- _**Alan llego y saco al gerente de su trance.

**_-Humphries._**- William trago saliva y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, tenia la boca seca por la impresión, ambos hombres se marcharon a la fiesta, el gerente necesitaba unos tragos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y el supervisor no se iba, para colmo Grell evadía todo lo posible a su jefe William, pero eso no podía continuar así.

Grell entro a la oficina de William por su lista de muertes programadas, el moreno lo tomo antes de que este escapara, tenían que hablar, incluso seria capas de admitir sus sentimientos con tal de alejar al pelirrojo del otro hombre.

**_-Grell.-_** William acorralo a su empleado contra el muro, pero este no lo veía a los ojos, el corazón de William se partió Grell estuvo apunto de hablar pero la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, el "novio" de Grell lo estaba buscando, era un hombre muy celoso y desconfiado, ya sabia a de la relación entre ellos.

A Grell se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su nuevo amante y se abalanzo hacía el con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo volteo para mirar a su jefe y se despidió saliendo del lugar del brazo de su amor. William no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, esos ojos verde oro que eran solo para el, en los que podía ver su reflejo y sabia que el corazón del pelirrojo era solo de el ahora esos mismos ojos eran para otro hombre que seguramente no lo merecía.

Eran las 6:00, la jornada del moreno había terminado, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero el supervisor lo intercepto.

**_-Spears, sabes que las relaciones entre empleados de distintos rangos de la misma cede están prohibidas ¿cierto?.-_** el hombre sonaba amenazante.

**_-Conozco bien las reglas señor.-_ **el gerente hablo mientras se ajustaba las gafas y trataba de controlar su ira creciente.

**_-Aléjate de Grell, Spears.-_** amenazo el mayor y se fue tranquilamente como si nada.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, casi "normal", las visitas de Grell cesan en absoluto, Grell llega al trabajo cojeando, William trata de interrogarlo en vano, días después el pelirrojo llega al trabajo con un brazo roto, día tras día Grell aparece en la oficina con más lesiones, William sospecha de ese demonio Sebastian, así que va donde labora para ponerle un alto, pero... el mayordomo ni siquiera esta enterado, sospechaba que tal vez el cruel jefe tenia castigado al extravagante shinigami.

William esta preocupado y desconcertado, _"¿que es lo que pasa?", _al regresar a la cede el gerente pasa de nuevo a la oficina de su empleado rojo, antes de entrar, a unos metros de distancia puede ver salir al amante de su subordinado, salir con el ceño fruncido. William se apresura a entrar a la oficina de la parca roja. Grell esta llorando, tiene el maquillaje corrido y se frota las muñecas magulladas, el nuevo novio suele golpear a su amante rojo, pero no seria la primera vez que a Grell lo maltratan sus amantes, la única que no lo golpeaba era Angelina, _"oh como extrañaba a su mujer, fue un error matarla, pero no cometería los mismos errores otra vez, esta vez no mataría a su amante por una tontería, después de todo, los hombres que amaba siempre lo golpeaban, era normal."_

**_-Will...- _**Grell ofreció una sonrisa triste al notar la parecencia de su jefe.

_**-...Will, no debes verme en este estado deplorable.-**_ dijo el pelirrojo secando sus lagrimas con la manga de su gabardina amada.

_**-¿Que paso Sutcliff?-**_ el gerente trata de no mostrar preocupación en su tono de voz.

**_-Nada importante cariño, ¿estas preocupado por mi?.-_** Grell dice como una broma común.

Los hombres se despiden y continúan con sus labores de ese día, pero a la mañana siguiente Grell no se presenta a trabajar, ni la siguiente, una semana pasa y nadie sabe nada del pelirrojo.

* * *

_**-Vamos cariño, no hice nada malo, por favor detente, me haces daño.-**_ Grell suplica con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras trata de liberar su hermoso cabello, ahora dañado de las crueles manos de su amante.

_**-Eres una ramera.-**_ el malvado hombre tiene sometido en el suelo a su nuevo "juguete", sorprendió al pelirrojo coqueteando con sus demonio favorito.

Desde su desliz el shinigami rojo había sido reprendido, insultado y agredido sin piedad, sentía el deseo de atravesar a su amante con su guadaña, pero no lo haría, no _"el era su ultima oportunidad" _, después de todo sus golpes no eran distintos a los de ningún otro.

El hombre tomo más cabello entre sus manos y levanto al shinigami hasta quedar cara con cara.

**_-De verdad eres muy bonito Grell.-_** el tipo tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar unos mechones de cabello mientras Grell suplicaba que se detuviera.

* * *

William estaba preocupado, hacia mucho tiempo que Grell no faltaba al trabajo, el gerente lo busco en su casa pero no lo encontró la habitación del pelirrojo estaba desordenada, como si hacia mucho tiempo el no estuviese en ella, William busco entre las cosas del pelirrojo indicios de su paradero, encontró un diario, jamas pensó que Grell fuera de los que llevan un diario, el moreno suspiro y lo comenzó a leer casi por el final, solo algunas lineas, no quería invadir demasiado su privacidad.

"_Extraño tanto a Will, me hace falta, James es tan cruel a veces, le tengo miedo"._

_"James me advirtió no volver a acercarme a Will, pero ¿cono no hacerlo?, es mi jefe debemos vernos"_

_"La ultima golpiza fue la peor de todas, yo de verdad no quería hablar con Ronald, pero el insistió ese estúpido muchacho, por su culpa me gane un castigo"._

_"James quiere que vivamos juntos, no se si aceptar, de verdad deseo un hogar y un marido pero el no es el modelo de esposo ejemplar"._

Las frases de miedo y queja continúan más y más, ese hombre es muy abusivo, William sale del lugar, en verdad no sabe a sonde ir o donde puede estar Grell, el gerente busco en muchos lugares pero no lo encontraba, por fin casi se dio por vencido y entro a su oficina, aun tenia trabajo pendiente pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, un muy desaliñado y cubierto de sangre Grell, estaba acurrucado en forma de ovillo en el sillón de la oficina.

Al abrirse la puerta Grell despertó de un susto, se sobresalto mucho, el pelirrojo miro al hombre que entro a la oficina y corrió a sus brazos.

_**-Sutcliff, ¿que paso?, ¿estas bien?...-**_ el gerente examino superficialmente pero muy preocupado a su amigo.

**_-Juro que lo matare-_ **William amenazo y abrazo fuertemente a Grell.

_**-No hace falta cariño, ya lo hice.-**_ Grell dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto sobresalto a William, el moreno tomo sus cosas junto con Grell y lo llevo a su departamento, tenían que hablar.


	6. Chapter 5 REDENCIÓN

_**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS LINDAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, Y MÁS AUN SIN TENER CUENTA, LOS AMO A TODOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, LAMENTO LAS RESPUESTAS TARDÍAS A SUS COMENTARIOS PERO APENAS ANOCHE DESCUBRÍ COMO VER LOS REVIEWS DE MIS FICS, LO SIENTO SOY DE REALMENTE LENTO APRENDIZAJE JAJAJA. PERO ES QUE SIEMPRE TENGO ENCIMA MIO A WILL Y A GRELL, NO SALEN DE MI CABEZA, GRELL PIDIÉNDOME LEMON CON WILL Y WILLIAM GOLPEÁNDOME, ES DIFÍCIL PONER ATENCIÓN CON ESOS HOMBRES RODEANDO MIS IDEAS JAJAJA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR REGALARME DE SU TIEMPO Y ATENCIÓN.**_

_***RECUERDEN, TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO, **_

_***"SIEMPRE ESCRIBIRÉ GRELLIAM", AUNQUE ÚLTIMAMENTE RONALD SE QUIERE INCLUIR EN EL GRUPO Y HACER UN TRIÓ JAJA, (eso no pasara en este fic).**_

_***ERIC Y ALAN SIEMPRE ESTARÁN VIVOS EN MIS HISTORIAS,**_

_**FELIZ LECTURA!**_

* * *

William estaba en el baño de su departamento con Grell, aun no lograba hacerlo hablar sobre lo ocurrido con su desaparición y el porque de tanta sangre, todo el camino desde el trabajo hasta su apartamento fue en silencio.

_**-Sutcliff, ¿que fue lo que paso?, necesito saber para poder ayudar.**_ ya que el pelirrojo no quería hablar entonces William se concentro en asearlo y curarlo, lo ayudo a desvestirse, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al igual que las de Grell, ellos eran tan cercanos e íntimos como lejanos e indiferentes, el pequeño hombre tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo, así que William fue muy suave en sus toques, no era la primera vez que frente a el yacía un golpeado Grell Sutcliff, pero esta vez era diferente, siempre era por batallas o por coquetear con esa alimaña, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, esta vez quien lastimo a Grell fue alguien en quien el confiaba.

**_-Aaaah!.-_** Grell grito de dolor al sentir el toque de William por sus costillas, el moreno se disculpo y continuo su labor, Grell comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

_**-Solo quería hacer las cosas bien Will, no quería perderlo también pero el me obligo, tal parece que a mis amantes les gusta que los mate.-**_ el pelirrojo hablo por fin entre hipos y estornudos más lagrimas incontrolables de dolor y remordimiento, comenzó a llorar cada vez mas, casi no se entendía lo que decía.

_**-Oh Will, lo siento tanto.-**_ Grell se abrazo a su compañero buscando consuelo, al moverse William pudo ver el mancillado cuerpo delgado, esto lo hizo enfurecer, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho lo pagaría.

William termino con las curaciones, saco al pelirrojo de la bañera, le dio un cambio de ropa y ambos salieron del lugar, Grell se quedo en la habitación mientras que William salio de su apartamento, tenia que "limpiar" algunas cosas.

_**-Gracias Will, por favor ten cuidado.- **_parecía que Grell sabia lo que tramaba su amigo y jefe, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se despidieron. William sabia donde residía el supervisor y le haría una visita, pero no iría solo, llevo a Eric con el, estaría preparado para cualquier cosa, conocía el temperamento agresivo del hombre.

Eric no estaba muy feliz, pero con tal de salvarse de sus horas extras accedió a acompañar a su patrón. Ambos hombres llegaron a la casa del tipo, Eric forzó la puerta para poder entrar, lo que vieron les impresiono mucho, un registro sin recoger flotaba en el habiente de la casa, había sangre por todo el lugar, William y Eric recorrieron la casa hasta llegar a una alcoba, ahí estaba el supervisor, "muerto", Grell lo había atravesado con su motosierra, a su alrededor habían largos mechones de color rojo, "era el cabello de Grell, el tipo tenia unas tijeras en las manos junto con algo de cabello rojizo, _"el maldito intento cortarle el cabello al pelirrojo, se gano su castigo mortal"_. Eric se inclino junto al cadáver y lo miro de forma despectiva.

_**-Bastardo.-**_ el rubio escupió en la cara del muerto, Eric apreciaba al pelirrojo aunque solía insultarlo y decirle que se jubilara para que todos en el despacho fueran felices ellos se querían como hermanos, ademas de compartir otras cosas, una temporada en la que ambos se encontraban solos y deprimidos llevaron su amistad a otro nivel, pero ahora que ambos tenían un amor correspondido sus visitas románticas cesaron y ese seria su secreto, un secreto que quedaría enterrado bajo tierra en lo más profundo, si, enterrado, "ENTERRADO" esa era la solución.

**_-Spears, yo me encargo de esta basura, tu limpia el lugar.-_** el rubio tomo al supervisor muerto y se marcho del lugar, abrió un portal al reino humano.

William frunció el ceño ante la "orden" de su subordinado, de verdad tendría que dar una nueva platica respecto al respeto de los rangos en el despacho. Sin embargo el gerente se quito su saco y su chaleco, se aflojo un poco su corbata y arremango las mangas de su camisa, dio un bufido y comenzó con la limpieza del lugar, no podía quedar rastro del ataque de Grell, aunque el supervisor se lo había ganado, no era prudente ni correcta la acción vengativa de Grell. Una vez que el moreno termino de limpiar la sangre del lugar y recoger los cabellos rojos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, ahora debía editar el registro del hombre ya muerto y borrar todo rastro de Grell en el, abrió el libro y el cinematic record comenzó a rodar, William observaba atento, pronto su calma se esfumo, el hombre apretó sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar.

El supervisor al principio era cariñoso con Grell, le correspondía su amor, pero después pudo observar como el tipo celaba obsesiva mente al pelirrojo, le prohibió ver a William y hablar con Ronald, llego al momento de la pelea, Grell había ido a cosechar unas almas y en el camino se encontró con Sebastian Michaelis, _"esa alimaña siempre causaba problemas" , _la parca roja no pudo evitar coquetear con el demonio, pero para su mala suerte su amante lo espiaba, al encontrarlo con el mayordomo, lo sorprendió tomándolo por el cabello y se lo llevo lejos, a partir de ese día no lo dejo salir más, lo mantuvo "secuestrado" y lo golpeaba continuamente, Grell solo se contenía de verdad parecía no tener intensiones de atacarlo o defenderse, James se aprovechaba de eso, y se creyó más listo, su tormento psicológico no tenia fin, hasta que hozo mutilar a la belleza roja, nadie se metía con los atributos del pelirrojo, menos con su cara o su cabello al que tanto alagaba William, pues era hermoso, olía bien y servia para arrastrar al pelirrojo de nuevo a sus labores, Grell no permitiría que le cortaran el cabello, durante sus años de escuela lo mantuvo corto pues era un requerimiento pero ahora que era un shinigami de élite y alto rango podía hacer lo que quisiera pues sabía que Will se lo permitiría.

El primer mechón cayó al suelo, el pelirrojo pedía clemencia y se disculpaba por su error pero James no se detenía, Grell no lo toleraría más así que invoco a su guadaña y atravesó a su amante , la sangre cubrió a la muerte roja, _"era tan regocijante", _pronto Grell se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho_ , "necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a William", _salio del lugar en busca de su amado, lo espero en su oficina, si William no lo ayudaba era seguro que lo matarían por segar la vida de otro Dios, eso se consideraba traición.

William suspiro, sabia que lo que iba hacer era en contra de las reglas, pero si no encubría a Grell lo perdería el gerente tomo una guadaña en forma de tijera y corto todas las escenas del pelirrojo. Cuando al fin termino salio de la biblioteca y se marcho a su oficina.

* * *

Eric apareció en la tienda de Undertaker, _"¿quien mejor que el viejo shinigami para hacerse cargo del cuerpo repugnante?"_, Undertaker accedió sin problemas a deshacerse del cuerpo, había presenciado los malos tratos del hombre para con la pelirroja, le tenia un destino poco ortodoxo al cadáver, lo desmembró y lo convirtió en accesorios de decoración para su tienda, un cráneo más nunca estaba de sobra en una funeraria. Una ves terminado lo del cuerpo Eric al fin pudo regresar a su reino, informo a William de lo acontecido y se marcho a su casa con su amante Alan que por su enfermedad últimamente se había quedado en su hogar sin realizar trabajo de campo.

William suspiro de alivio, por fin podía irse a descansar, el gerente se marcho lo más rápido que pudo hacia su departamento, le preocupaba Grell, al llegar a apartamento, un delicioso aroma atrapo sus sentidos, entro a su casa y ahí estaba Grell con una deliciosa cena lista para William, Grell corrió hacia su salvador y lo abrazo fuertemente, el moreno sonrió.

**_-Gracias Will.-_ **Grell beso a su amado jefe con mucha gratitud, sabia que estaba a salvo.


	7. Chapter 6 CONSECUENCIAS FINAL

_**HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL :(, ES TRISTE, HA SIDO UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS MÁS CORTAS QUE HE HECHO, PERO NO SE DESANIMEN, TENGO TRES PROYECTOS MÁS, LOS SUBIRÉ MUY PRONTO, GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MIS FICS Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS.**_

* * *

_**-Vamos cariño, la cena se enfriara.-**_ Grell rompe el beso, ambos se sientan a la mesa, el pelirrojo preparo pescado con papas horneadas, de verdad era un buen cocinero, de eso no le quedo duda a William.

**_-Grell...-_** William dejo de comer por un instante y llamo la atención de su compañero, tenia que aclarar ciertas cosas aun.

_**-... ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?, sabes que lo que hiciste tendrá consecuencias graves.-**_ William hablo serio y tranquilo aunque si estaba molesto, si los descubrían ambos serian sancionados.

**_-¿Me delataras? "William".-_** Grell hizo hacia al frente su plato de comida, dejo los cubiertos a un lado y miro seriamente a los ojos a William, cualquiera diría que de la respuesta del moreno dependería su vida.

**_-Grell...-_**, William suspiro cansado, estaba dispuesto a hablar pero fue interrumpido, unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron sus atención, el moreno se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo a la ventana para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que era una de sus palomas, William dejaba libres a sus aves todo el día por si las necesitaba pero al anochecer estas regresaban a su lado para pasar la noche, siempre volvían eran fieles a el y el las amaba por eso, este pensamiento invadió la mente del gerente, su pelirrojo era igual a sus palomas, al final del día Grell siempre regresaba a el, no importaba que pasara, Grell podía tener muchos amores pero finalmente le pertenecía a William por voluntad propia.

William tomo a su paloma en sus manos y la metió a su jaula, la cubrió y regreso a su asiento frente a Grell.

**_-No Grell, no te delatare, finalmente James hubiera terminado muerto si no por ti, por cualquiera de nosotros, "los accidentes pasan".-_** William dijo con una sonrisa delatadora.

**_-Oh Will.-_** el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre su jefe y lo beso profundamente, ya estaba más relajado, sabia que siempre estaría a salvo mientras estuviera al lado de su amado.

El beso se rompió y ambos terminaron su cena, William guió a Grell a la recamara de invitados que seria suya por esa noche, Grell hizo un puchero pues deseaba pasar la noche con su amor pero William se rehusó estaba cansado y no consideraba correcto aprovecharse de la situación emocional de su amigo rojo.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, William estaba durmiendo aunque no tan tranquilamente, le preocupaba lo que había pasado con el supervisor, _"¿que seria de ellos si los descubrían, peor aun, que seria de Grell?". _El moreno trato de conciliar el sueño, pero de pronto un peso extra se acumulo en su colchón, no quiso voltear pues sabia de quien se trataba, solo espero, pronto una pierna lo abrazo por la cadera y una cálida respiración calentó su espalda. _"Grell era un desobediente" _, pero no podía quejarse, era muy agradable, William se dio la vuelta y miro a los ojos al pelirrojo, Grell se sorprendió, pensó recibir un golpe o reprimenda por meterse a la cama sin permiso, pero en cambio solo recibió un beso en la frente y unos brazos protectores que lo acurrucaron en un pecho fuerte, las parcas durmieron plácidamente a partir de ese momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Grell se despertó solo, tanteo el lugar de a lado pero no sintió a nadie, _"William se había ido a trabajar seguramente"_, el pelirrojo se estiro y froto los ojos, estaba un poco adolorido del cuerpo, busco sus anteojos en la mesita de noche y se los coloco, analizo la habitación en la que estaba, muy distinta a la suya, esta recamara era monótona le faltaba vida pero era en exceso limpia y ordenada, la cama no tenia dosel, las sabanas eran blancas en ves de rojas, los muebles sencillos y elegantes, muy sobrios, en la cómoda y el baño no había artículos de belleza como cremas y tratamientos faciales ni perfumes o barnices para las uñas, William era un compulsivo con el orden y solo contaba con lo más esencial, Grell se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina tenia hambre, en la mesa encontró una nota de su jefe, la leyó con atención mientras se preparaba un café.

_Sutcliff, tiene el día libre hoy, llegare tarde a casa, por favor trate de no quemar el departamento en mi ausencia, honestamente, tiene todo lo esencial no tiene a que salir, por favor, no moleste a mis palomas._

_William. _

_**-Siempre tan formal.**- _murmuro el pelirrojo y termino su desayuno.

* * *

William llego a su oficina, como todas las mañanas, organizó los pendientes del día, repartió listas de almas que cosechar, pero su calma se vio interrumpida, tenia que redactar una carta informando de la desaparición del supervisor, lo dudo mucho antes de redactarla, "¿cual seria la mejor opción?", lo mejor era mentir, una gran mentira tendría que ser planeada.

La tarde paso normal y tranquila, pero algo "arruino el día", William nunca fue muy empático con las mujeres, no después de lo que paso en su vida humana, esa mujer lo seguía buscando, aunque había sido su culpa por aceptar salir con ella en un principio, fue un error, no debió dejarse llevar por su emociones pero se justificaba por el echo de que si Grell ya tenia un nuevo amor el también podría rehacer su vida, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero como alejar a esta mujer, si resultaba ser igual que Grell era seguro que tendría un drama en su oficina y el no quería eso, después de todo las lagrimas no lo conmovían ni siquiera las de su amado Grell le ablandaban el corazón.

La mujer entro a la oficina de William sin llamar a la puerta, le traía el almuerzo como solía hacer lo Grell, William le agradeció y rompió su relación, que desde un principio no era nada formal, solo consistía en unas cuantas comidas juntos, William hablaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, era un hombre estoico que no mostraría sus debilidades ante nadie, pero en cambio la mujer, se notaba el dolor en sus facciones, contuvo el llanto y salio de la oficina, demasiado sentimental para el gerente. Una ves arreglado ese asunto William se dedico tranquilamente a continuar con su trabajo.

William regreso esa noche a su apartamento, cuando entro se llevo la sorpresa de que Grell nuevamente le tenia lista la cena y la casa estaba realmente limpia.

_**-Bienvenido a casa Will.-**_ Grell saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla a su jefe.

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, pero al terminar la desgracia callo en ellos.

_**-Muchas gracias Grell, estuvo delicioso, pero es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.**_- William levantaba los platos. Grell palideció ante este comentario, en sus planes no estaba marcharse _"nunca"_.

_**-Pero... Will!.-**_ el pelirrojo grito.

**_-Will, a caso no disfrutas de mi compañía, no puedes negar que seria una excelente esposa.-_** Grell se aferro al brazo de William mientras trataba de no llorar, sabia que no funcionaria y no quería humillarse más nunca.

**_-Por favor, deja que me quede contigo William, no quiero estar solo.-_** el pelirrojo hizo una cara linda y tierna pero paresia no funcionar.

William iba a hablar pero alguien llamo a la puerta, Grell soltó su agarre y corrió para abrir. Esa mujer no se daría por vencida,_ "la ramera tuvo el descaro de ir a la casa de William"_, Grell estaba furioso, estuvo a punto de invocar su guadaña, pero no podía añadir a su expediente más muertes sin programar.

La mujer se sorprendió al ver que Grell estaba en la casa de su amor platónico ambos fruncieron el ceño en molestia e inconformidad. Grell solo azoto la puerta en la cara de la mujer, después de eso camino rápido a su habitación empujando a William a un lado, el moreno quedo sorprendido, no sabia el porque del cambio de humor tan repentino de su compañero.

Grell se encerró en la recamara y comenzó a llorar, se sentía ofendido y humillado, _"el podía hacer ciertas cosas pero William no, William era suyo y de nadie más"_. William abrió la puerta sin llamar.

**_-Grell.-_**William se arrodillo junto al pelirrojo y lo abrazo.

**_-¿Desearías que fuese mujer William?..._**

**_-...¿No soy bonita?, ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?, ¿que hay de malo en mi Will?-_** Grell dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a William.

**_-Todo en ti es perfecto Grell.-_** dijo William

_**-Entonces, ¿porque saliste con esa mujer Will?**_

_**-No lo se.-**_ fue la única respuesta

**_-Will, tu eres mio, mio y solo mio, de nadie más.-_** Grell enterró su rostro en el hombro de su jefe.

**_-Lo se Grell.-_**

**_-Will, ¿eres mio?_**

**_-Soy tuyo.- _**William abrazo más fuerte a su amante rojo.

_**-William, siempre seré tuyo, te daré mi corazón.-**_ Grell beso tiernamente los labios de su amante.

**_-Pero si no tienes corazón ¿como podrás vivir?.-_** William cuestiono mientras tomaba el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y secaba sus lagrimas.

_**-No he sabido cuidarlo y se que estará mejor si tu cuidas de el.-**_ dijo el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa.

_**-En ese caso, te daré mi corazón también.-**_ William cargo a su pelirrojo y lo subió a la cama, ambos se entregaron en caricias y besos, hicieron el amor como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo, ahora eran una pareja formal, no se separarían nunca más.

* * *

**_FINAL SUPER CURSIIIIII JAJAJAJ_**


End file.
